Wish
by Kayukibana
Summary: "Selamat ulang tahun. Apa keinginanmu?"/"Aku ingin mati dengan cara bunuh diri ganda."/ For Dazai Osamu's Birthday/Maaf lama gak muncul uwu/


_Wish_

_Soukoku's Fanfic_

_Rated T_

_Bungou Stray Dogs belongs to Kafka Asagiri & Sango Harukawa_

_Dedicated to Dazai Osamu's Birthday_

_Happy read~_

_._

_._

_._

_Apa keinginanmu?_ Itu yang kupikirkan saat aku tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa selain mati. Jika ada hal penting selain itu, kurasa aku sudah mencapainya. Tugasku sudah selesai.

"Apa keinginanmu?" Kuulangi pertanyaan itu lewat ucapan. Kata-kata yang hanya akan menjadi salah satu dari huruf-huruf yang terbawa angin; tidak dipedulikan, masa bodoh, sebuah omong kosong. Tapi aku tetap menjawabnya. Satu lagi kalimat yang akan terbuang percuma.

"Aku ingin mati."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja sekarang?"

Kalimat itu terdengar kasar di telingaku, ucapan sarkatis yang meremehkan. Aku hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sering kulakukan. Menatapnya sinis saat ia berdiri di sampingku sementara tubuhku berbaring menikmati angin semilir.

"Seperti biasanya, kau menyebalkan." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan.

Pria di sampingku hanya mendecih kesal. "Lebih baik daripada kau hanya tidur di atap gedung berlantai 25, kau tahu."

Chuuya, begitu namanya, berjongkok sehingga wajahnya dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Matanya yang bewarna biru terlihat indah bagai permata, menatapku dengan senyuman nakalnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat sombong hari ini. Mentang-mentang ia diciptakan sangat indah dan menjadi wadah dari dewa.*

Jubahnya berkibar diterpa angin. Salah satu tangannya menahan topinya tetap di atas kepalanya dari serangan angin itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu hadiah ulang tahun." Dengan bibirnya yang merekah itu, ia berucap.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tapi jika kau memang bersikeras untuk memberikannya padaku, aku terima-terima saja."

Chuuya menarik tanganku. Sial, walaupun ia pendek, tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Ia marah, tentu saja. Tumben ia tidak meledak-ledak seperti dulu, hari ini lebih tenang dari biasanya. Ia membuatku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi gedung. Aku bisa melihat kedamaian kota Yokohama di atas sini. Tanah di bawah sana tidak begitu kelihatan dan terasa jauh.

Aku menatap langit biru. Memang cuaca yang indah untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, mengetahui ia ada di sini membuatku mengurungkan niat. Setiap berada di sisinya membuatku muak dan rasanya menyebalkan. Seolah berada di samping anjing yang menjijikkan.

"Kau ingin mendorongku dari sini?" tanyaku.

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah."

"Hanya mempercepat jarum jam."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau? Seorang Nakahara Chuuya? Kau yakin?" kataku penuh keraguan. "Katakan padaku ini bukan sebuah candaan burukmu."

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, bodoh." Chuuya lagi-lagi mengataiku. "Kau juga selalu ingin mempercepat jarum jam milikmu."

"Tanpa kau katakan seperti itu aku pun akan mati. Cepat atau lambat."

Aku melihat ke bawah. Nampaknya tidak ada orang di sana. Chuuya juga memerhatikannya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian berdiri tegak. Lagi-lagi ia melirikku. Tampaknya ia tidak bosan melihatku, membuatku ingin sekali memalingkan wajah saat ia menoleh.

"Dazai."

Panggilan terdengar. Aku menaikkan alis.

Ia menarikku. Sesuatu yang lembut menyentuhku. Sebuah keanehan lainnya, di mana aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya saat memelukku. Mungkin begitu juga dengan Chuuya. Ia menarik kerah baju, membuatku menundukkan badan. Bibirnya mengecup bibirku—ah, rasanya sangat lembut dan manis. Hanya sebentar, lalu Chuuya menatap ke arah mataku. Kilatan cahaya di matanya tampak seperti bintang. Suatu rasa yang tersimpan di dalam dirinya yang belum pernah kuketahui.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Apa keinginanmu?" ucapnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya ingin mati dengan cara bunuh diri ganda dengan wanita cantik." Jawabku.

"Terlalu lama. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu."

"Baik. Aku ingin mati dengan cara bunuh diri ganda."

"Itu lebih baik. Kalau begitu, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu."

"Kau?"

"Kalau kau sebegitunya ingin mati, maka setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu bagaimana kau akan mati."

Ucapnya begitu, lalu mendorongku dan tubuhnya sendiri jatuh dari gedung ini. Bersama.

_Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh._

_Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh._

_Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh._

Chuuya tidak melepaskanku. Tidak juga membiarkanku bertindak semauku.

_Jatuh. Jatuh. Jatuh._

Tubuh tertarik oleh gravitasi. Akhirnya menabrak tanah dan mencipratkan darah.

Tangan Chuuya menggenggam tanganku. Ia menatapku penuh luapan perasaan aneh yang menggebu di matanya. Lalu ia lebih dulu meninggalkanku.

Aku kembali menatap langit. Membayangkan akan di mana aku berada. Genggaman tangan ini seolah menyuruhku untuk selalu bersamanya walau mati sekalipun.

Bodoh. Chuuya memang masih anak-anak. Padahal umurnya setara denganku.

Mungkin sekarang tanah ini sudah ternodai oleh darah kami berdua. Mengalir dan mengalir, menunggu orang yang datang dan berteriak memanggil ambulans. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Aku sudah memejamkan mata. Menyusul Nakahara Chuuya ke tempat kosong dan tidak ada apapun di sana.

* * *

Pria itu membawa buket bunga ke pemakaman. Ia berhenti melangkah saat berada di hadapan dua batu nisan yang saling berdampingan. Ia menaruh buket itu di depannya. Matanya kosong mengeja ukiran nama di batu itu. Ia kecewa, tentu saja. Ini sudah tahun kedua semenjak kematian orang itu dan ia masih mengumpat pada batu nisan itu seolah berbicara pada mayat yang terkubur dibawahnya.

"Kau bodoh, Chuuya. Selalu saja begitu," katanya. "Padahal aku sama sekali belum menerima hadiahku."

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

Happy birthday Dazai Osamu. WYATB. /dih. maaf kalo gak ada angstnya sama sekali /hiks.

p.s: aku terinspirasi dari lagu neon evangelion. Tumbling down, tumbling down. untuk fanfic yang belum dilanjutin, aku lagi berusaha recover documentnya dulu. oke? ;)


End file.
